Early to Bet
The cartoon starts by having an unseen narrator describe what happens when the Gambling Bug is around. The cartoon shows some examples of what the bug can do: #A man has eaten dinner and presented with the bill. However, he wants to bet the waiter "double or nothing" on a coin flip for the bill. The waiter begs him to just pay the bill and leave. #Two men are sitting at a bar watching a fly buzz around their beer mugs. One fellow bets the other 5 dollars that the fly will land on his beer mug first, to which the other guy says "it's a bet!". #Then a man who puts a coin in a casino slot machine. He watches the wheels spin around until three oranges appear. He jumps for joy until the payout from the machine is actually 3 oranges instead of the jackpot. He gets enraged and starts punching the slot machine. The narrator then tells the audience "So remember folks, the gambling bug will get you if you don't watch out!", the bug mocks his exact words then says, "and I will too!". After that introductory segment, the bug goes on vacation hoping to leave his victims alone today. Suddenly, he sees Phineas asking Candace if she'd like to play Gin Rummy for Penalties. Candace disagrees and says she's through playing cards with Phineas. The Gambling Bug can't over-power his instincts then decides to bite Candace's finger. All of a sudden, Candace goes berserk and starts repeating "Deal the Cards, Deal the Cards, Deal the Cards" to Phineas. Phineas does make a Gin witch causes Candace to drop the cards and fades to a lollipop with the words "SUCKER" on it. She promptly loses. Candace spins the Wheel of Penalties, and her penalty is Penalty #14: "The Gesundheit". She's forced to blow bubble gum as Phineas puts sneezing powder in her nose, causing her to sneeze and the bubble gum covers her. Candace then refuses to play cards with Phineas again, but the bug isn't giving up, so she bites Candace's finger once more. Candace loses yet again, and gets penalty #75 on the wheel: "The William Tell". The penalty is that Phineas shoots a toilet plunger at the apple on Candace's head, but Phineas aims it into the Candace's face. This time Candace swears off gambling for sure, but the bug bites her again. The same thing happens, Candace loses, and receives penalty #36 on the wheel, appropriately christianed "Roll Out the Barrel". The penalty is to roll out a barrel of gunpowder. Phineas then puts a quick lit match on the gunpowder and Candace blows up and flies back onto the ground, blackened. While influenced with yet another bite, Candace tries to play again but now the dog refuses saying "you're too unlucky Candace, I'm quitting before you kill yerself!". The bug comes in and agrees to play one with Candace, she decides to cut for the highest card with the cat. Candace cuts a three of hearts, to which the gambling bug says "not so good girl, watch!" proud of having a good chance at winning; but only to draw a 2 of diamonds. The gambling bug then says "Oh no! Not that! Not the Post!" So Candace tries to whack him with a Post newspaper as the penalty, and the cartoon ends. Memorable Quotes Candace: Deal the Cards, Deal the Cards, Deal the Cards" Phineas: What will you play? Candace: OKAY! Deal the Cards, Deal the Cards, Deal the Cards Phineas: Ok! Gin Rummy for Penalties! Candace: OKAY OKAY! Deal the Cards, Deal the Cards, Deal the Cards, There! Phineas: Gin! (Candace freezes and fades to a lollipop with "SUCKER" on it.) Candace: Oh no! not that! not the Gesundheit! (after Candace sneezes) Phineas: Gesundheit! Candace: OOOOOOHHHH! I HATE THAT! Category:Phineas and Ferb goes Looney Tunes Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works